heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-11 Titanic Meeting
Delaware Bay - Titans Tower - Meeting Room A large whit table dominates the center of this clean and neat room. Chairs sit upon the large tiles, pulled up to the table which seems to be illuminated from within. Along the trim near the ceilings, a bank of televisions run completely around the room where the Titans come to meet officially. ----- It's a quiet meeting this time, but once again, sodas and snacks are set out on the Meeting table. Nightwing has his notes and a pen and paper to jot things down as he waits for others to arrive. He has even asked Starfire to attend and gave her the current code to enter the Meeting Room. Magik is here, her white costume pulled around her and cowl drawn down until her face is in shadow. She looks tired. Worn. She hasn't been putting in her normal nights in weeks now. Since the incident with Stonewall, she's been different. That chill about her is gone. Her eyes are softer, and her manner less cutting. Perhaps, in some ways, that means Magik is better off without her powers. Unfortunately, they do rather need to get Stonewall back. Which explains why Mend is rather more subdued than usual, even as she reaches to claim a large handful from a bowl of that addictive substance known as 'pringles'. The request to join the meeting was not something that Starfire was expecting so it threw her somewhat off guard. She did show up though. Dressed in a pair of leather leggings, a deep green corset top and match suede knee-high boots. In her hand is a to-go cup that she eagly sips from while a secondary hangs from her free hand. Nightwing pretty much starts right in, "Right, thanks for showing. We have a lot of things to discuss and please let others know what went on here when you see them." He nods to them all in greeting, "First of all, Princess Koriand'r will be joining us on the Team. I highly recommend training with her and helping her acclimate to Earth's little quirks." Now that's done, he goes on. "Because of the...recent events involving Stonewall, I've asked the Justice League to assist us in his retrieval. Twenty people died in the attack...that's twenty too many, if you ask me. So, don't be surprised if you see them downstairs or in the gym...or coming with us once we know where we're going to bring Stonewall back." He lets that sink in for a moment before he says the third order of business. "I wanted to discuss and answer any questions regarding this Registration business. I don't have...'Official Government' answers, but I have my own thoughts." Magik glances over to Koriand'r and gives an absent nod, but her focus is clearly elsewhere. She doesn't object to Nightwing asking the JLA to help because she'd already planned to ask her brother. When Nightwing turns things to Registration, though, she frowns. "So, you're here to answer for yourself then?" She sounds tiredly amused and shrugs. "You can have whatever stance you want on it, Nightwing. That's your perogative." "I *refuse* to enforce it. If it comes to that..." That's from Mend, sounding more tired than angry. Frustrated and weary. Of course, she has to deal with it all the time...both of her identities are known to be mutants, after all, which is part of why Nightwing is about the only thing keeping her from just ditching the mask. Starfire arches a brow as she watches the interactions between those asembled. In silence, she slides the other latte to Mend before she leans back. "I have heard arguments for both sides of this registration... On a personal level... I can say it scares me. At the same time, I can understand what the government is trying to do..." She turns her attention to Nightwing. "I wish I had more information to give you on what I am about to say but I do not... All I can tell you is that the main supporter of that registration has a price on his head. I know for a fact there will be an assassination attempt on him. Sadly, I do not know who that is or when." "I'm here to take a stance for the team, Magik, so shut it unless you have something constructive to add," Nightwing scowls, snapping at her. He then looks to Mend, "As do I. I can't speak for the Justice League, but knowing the people on their roster, I can't imagine that they would enforce it either. But, regardless of the Justice League's decision, the Titans will not be enforcing it. We will not be registering any DNA into any national database." Pausing, he then blinks behind his mask at Starfire. "How do you know that?" "Somebody put a hit out on Castroneves? I already know there's one on Sometimes." Fortunately, Governor Sometimes has great security. "If Castroneves is in danger, we have to protect him." Which might sound backward, but Mend knows politics...probably more than the rest of the team. Except, likely, the princess. Illyana makes an absent gesture to Nightwing as he tells her to shut it. "Right. Forgot. Your team. You decide who stays, who goes, who joins and what we stand for." She pushes herself up to her feet. "You decide what the Titans stand for. I'll decide what I stand for. And in the meantime, I need to track down Stonewall before someone unleashes Hell on Earth." Then she turns away and for a change, walks out, instead of teleporting. Starfire nods her head at Mend. "I agree." She looks over at Nightwing. "Because I was there when the deal was made. The man hired to do it dresses in red and black from head to toe." She seems about to say more when she arches a brow. "Forgive me... I am confused... I hear all of you call yourselves a team yet you hardly seem as one really. Nightwing is attempting to get opinions to take into consideration and there is one of you walking away because you do not like what is being said... Or because you think focus should be elsewhere... Perhaps it just has not been gotten to yet..." She pauses a moment. "At the same time, one must realize that emotions are running high for everyone with so much going on and take that in to consideration when dealing with those you speak for..." Her shoulders roll in to a shrug. "Perhaps I am too new to Earth to understand." "Nightwing, you're doing it again," Mend says, mildly. Whatever it is. "And Illyana. Stop. We have *every* intention of getting Stonewall back. The diff...wait. What happened to his comlink? Did we remove it or was it still attached to him?" Mend's getting an idea...and great, now SHE is distracted from the registration issue, too. "You walk out on us, Magik, you keep on walking. This is a Team. I know you don't like that you aren't running it, but that's not the way things are." Nightwing won't say more about that. "You're right I decide what the Titans, as a team, stand for. If you, personally, want to support Registration, fine. But as far as the team goes, the -team- is not supporting it. You complained that I wasn't taking charge enough before. I'm doing it now. So learn to be a teammate or take your toys and go home. I do -not- have the time or the patience for these childish temper-tantrums. We're working on finding Stonewall but obviously don't have the resources you do. Working together would probably mean we find him faster. We need to be focusing our energies on finding Stonewall and," he nods to Mend, "Seeing how we can protect Castroneves from this potential assassination. The world is still moving and we need to multi-task." Nightwing looks to Starfire as she says her piece. He then asks, "Man dressed in red and black? Where was this? Do you have any other details of what the man looked like?" Illyana cuts Starfire a look as she comments. "And I asked a simple question and got told to shut it. So yeah, not feeling the team spirit." As Nightwing tears into her her expression goes decidedly cool. "Uh huh. Sorry, Nightwing." Yeah, there's some sarcasm there. "I didn't realize I'd been throwing temper tantrums. And I never wanted to run the team. If you thought I did?" She gives a bitter laugh. "My hands have been more than full." The ultimatum? She just shrugs. "Fine. I always thought this was a bad idea anyway." She reaches for her Titan communicator and tosses it onto the table. "You'll be happier in a team you get to pick, and aren't stuck with anyway." And this time she does teleport away, a stepping disk appearing beneath her feet and sliding upwards, taking her away. "Dammit." A pause. "She's worried about Stonewall. I'll talk to her...if necessary I'll get Piotr to help me track her down." Mend...trusting Nightwing doesn't actually MEAN it this time, that he's just mad. Or maybe it would be better for the team if one of them left...except as far as Mend's concerned, they're both part of this dysfunctional new family she's found herself in...and she really doesn't want to lose either of them. "But we can't afford to fight each other." Letting out a breath. Maybe she should talk to Superman about it. She's developed, rather quickly, a lot of respect for him and she knows that if it was off the record, he would respect that. "You're right. We can't afford to fight each other," Nightwing echoes. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "We're all worried about Stonewall, but tracking him down isn't the easiest thing to do. I don't know if he was wearing his comm but it's a start. He had already enlarged when he was knocked comatose." Starfire watches all of this happen with an arched brow. The entire confrontation, the look shot at her, the teleportation out... There's a shake of her head before she simply falls silent. She has no idea what that situation is all about because, well, she wasn't there and she's never met Stonewall so... really... It just seems best if she keep her opinions to herself. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs